Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть II.
Device Drivers "Драйверы устройств" Продолжение. Начало в Настройка ядра (пример). Драйверы. Часть I. Networking options - сетевые настройки Packet socket - Да (Обязательно) Пакетный режим - необходим для многих программ, например для сниффера tcpdump Packet socket: mmapped IO - Да (Желательно) Ускоренный пакетный режим Netlink device emulation - НЕТ Эта опция оставлена для совместимости. Скоро будет убрана. Unix domain sockets - ДА (Обязательно) Система "гнезд" Юникса - без этой опции даже графика не загрузится. PF_KEY sockets - Да (Желательно) Нужно для Ipsec. TCP/IP networking - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка протокола TCP/IP - основного протокола в Линуксе IP: multicasting - НЕТ (можно и ДА) Механизм, позволяющий адресовать сразу несколько компьютеров. Если Вы включены в MBONE - сеть с аудио и видеовещанием. IP: advanced router - ДА (можно и НЕТ) Если Вы хотите использовать свой компьютер как шлюз. Шлюз например необходим для разделения интернета между несколькими компьютерами в сети. IP: policy routing - ДА (можно и НЕТ) Расширяет возможности шлюза IP: use netfilter MARK value as routing key - ДА (можно и НЕТ) С этой опцией можно сделать перенаправление пакетов в зависимости от метки, присвоенной с помощью iptables IP: fast network address translation - НЕТ Простой механизм NAT (замены адресов пакетов проходящих через шлюз). Лучше пользоваться полной поддержкой NAT с помощью iptables IP: equal cost multipath - НЕТ Позволяет задать несколько маршрутов, IP: use TOS value as routing key - НЕТ Возможность задания разных маршрутов для пакетов с разными полями TOS (Type Of Service) IP: verbose route monitoring - ДА (Желательно) В логи будет выведены сообщения о "странных" пакетах, может помочь в выявлении атаки взломщика IP: kernel level autoconfiguration - НЕТ Для бездисковых терминалов. Позволяет настроить сеть во время загрузки ядра с помощью запросов к DHCP или RARP серверу. IP: tunneling - НЕТ Создание туннелей , т.е вложение одного протокола в другой. (для VPN например) IP: GRE tunnels over IP - НЕТ Полезно если на другом конце туннеля установлен Cisco IP: broadcast GRE over IP - НЕТ Для поддержки широковещательных пакетов IP: multicast routing - НЕТ Позволяет использовать компьютер как маршрутизатор для пакетов Multicast. Для сети MBONE с аудио и видеовещанием IP: ARP daemon support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Поддержка ARP (Adress Resolution Protocol) демона. Если Вы - администратор сети и ваши пользователи мухлюют со своими IP адресами (а подменять MAC адрес не умеют), то c помощью этого протокола Вы их можете вычислить. IP: TCP Explicit Congestion Notification support - НЕТ Уведомление клиентов о перегрузке сети. IP: TCP syncookie support (disabled per default) - ДА Защита от DOS атаки "SYN flooding". По умолчанию выключено. Можно включить добавив в файл /etc/sysctl.conf строчку net.ipv4.tcp_syncookies=1 IP: AH transformation - ДА IP: ESP transformation - ДА IP: IPComp transformation - ДА Эти опции нужны для IPSec IP virtual server support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Технология, позволяющая из нескольких компьютеров сделать кластер и организовать из кластера виртуальный сервер The IPv6 protocol (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Когда интернет перейдет на эту версию протокола ip, тогда придется включить поддержку Network packet filtering (replaces ipchains) - ДА (Обязательно) Межсетевой экран iptables. Обязательно настройте экран, если Вы соединяетесь с другими компьютерами. Кроме того iptables обеспечивает NAT (что позволяет разделять соединение с интернетом с другими компьютерами), и позволяет расширить возможности шлюза. Network packet filtering debugging - НЕТ Для отлова сбоев. Connection tracking (required for masq/NAT) - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Отслеживание соединений. Необходимо для NAT. FTP protocol support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА IRC protocol support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА ТFTP protocol support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Amanda backup protocol support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Отслеживание соответствующих протоколов. Чтобы можно было работать с данными протоколами через данный шлюз. Эти модули автоматически не загружаются. Либо включите их в ядро либо добавьте в загрузочные скрипты команду загрузки модулей. /etc/rc.d/rc.local.local ... modprobe ip_conntrack modprobe ip_conntrack_ftp modprobe ip_nat_ftp ... Userspace queueing via NETLINK - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ IP tables support (required for filtering/masq/NAT) - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) Фильтр по протоколу IP limit match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) Ограничения кол-ва пакетов - может использоваться для отсечения DOS атак IP range match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) Ограничение по диапазону IP адресов MAC address match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) Ограничение по аппаратному адресу сетевой карты Packet type match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) Тип пакета (например широковещательные пакеты) netfilter MARK match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) Ограничение по поставленной метке. Multiple port match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) Возможность указания в одной цепочке нескольких портов TOS match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) Тип службы recent match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) по списку последних адресов ECN match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА по полю ECN в пакете IP DSCP match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА по полю DSCP в пакете IP AH/ESP match support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ по SPI в заголовках ah esp для пакетов IPSec LENGTH match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) по длине пакета TTL match support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ По значению TTL (Time to Life) - времени жизни для пакета tcpmss match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) По значению mss (размера сегмента данных) в SYN пакетах. Helper match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) Если слежение за пакетом (например ip_conntrack_ftp) сработало Connection state match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) Очень полезная особенность - позволяет фильтровать пакеты, по состоянию соединению (новое соединение, ранее установленное или новое соединение, но связанное с уже установленным) Connection tracking match support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) тоже по состоянию соединения, но в случае шлюза - определят состояние прошедших через слежение за соединением (например ip_conntrack_ftp) Owner match suppor - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Желательно) По владельцу пакета (пользователь, группа, процесс) Packet filtering - МОДУЛЬ или ДА (Обязательно) позволяет фильтровать пакеты REJECT target support МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Позволяет не просто сбрасывать запрещенные пакеты, а направлять специальный пакет с уведомлением об ошибке по протоколу ICMP Full NAT - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Таблицы замены адресов - для шлюза обязательно MASQUERADE target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Полезно для модемного соединения - У исходящих пакетов обратный адрес заменяется на текущий адрес шлюза REDIRECT target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Очень полезная вещь - позволяет перенаправлять пакеты по другому адресу или порту. Этот механизм используется в прозрачных прокси. NETMAP target support - МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Эта реализация более простого механизма NAT. Подменяется только адрес сети, а адрес машины не подменяется. SAME target support - МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Работает как и обычная цепочка подмены адреса источника, но ставит клиентам один адрес для всех соединений. NAT of local connections (READ HELP) - НЕТ Если Вы хотите чтобы пакеты с самого шлюза тоже проходили цепочки подмены адреса, то включите эту опцию Basic SNMP-ALG support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Поддержка протокола SNMP для NAT '''Packet mangling - МОДУЛЬ или ДА ' Таблица mangle в iptables (перенаправление пакетов ) для шлюза '''TOS target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА' ECN target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА DSCP target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Цепочки по соответствующим полям в IP пакете MARK target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Для маркировки пакета CLASSIFY target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Для установки приоритета пакета LOG target suppor - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Позволяет записать в логи заголовки нужных пакетов ULOG target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Тоже что и LOG, только для Multicast TCPMSS target support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Очень полезная опция, если у Вас на шлюзе на сетевых интерфейсах разные MTU (например в случае соединения локальной сети и модемного соединения) . В случае если у Вас происходит зависание приложений при передаче больших пакетов (Почта, FTP), поставьте цепочку iptables -A FORWARD -p tcp --tcp-flags SYN,RST SYN -j TCPMSS -clamp-mss-to-pmtu ARP tables support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка протокола ARP в iptables NOTRACK target support - МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Если Вы используете механизм слежения за пакетами, то цель NOTRACK позволит указать пакеты которые НЕ будут проходить этот механизм. raw table support (required for NOTRACK/TRACE) - МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Таблица raw. Нужна для целей NOTRACK TRACE. IPsec user configuration interface МОДУЛЬ или НЕТ Нужно для поддержки Ipsec SCTP Configuration (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ поддержка протокола SCTP Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Для сетевого оборудования с поддержкой скоростной сети ATM 802.1d Ethernet Bridging - НЕТ Для создания моста. Мост объединяет сети. Отличие от шлюза состоит в том, что сети являются как бы продолжением друг друга и используют одну сетевую маску. 802.1Q VLAN Support - НЕТ DECnet Support - НЕТ Поддержка сети DECNET. ANSI/IEEE 802.2 LLC type 2 Support - НЕТ The IPX protocol - НЕТ Если у Вас есть старые серверы Netware (ниже 5.0) на этом протоколе, то включите Appletalk protocol support - НЕТ CCITT X.25 Packet Layer (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ LAPB Data Link Driver (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Это все экзотика Frame Diverter (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Интересная опция, позволяет обрабатывать чужие пакеты, которые не предназначались этому компьютеру (как делают мосты и снифферы) Acorn Econet/AUN protocols (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ WAN router - НЕТ Это нужно если у Вас есть соответствующее оборудование для работы в качестве шлюза в глобальной сети. Fast switching (read help!) -НЕТ (Обязательно) Для быстрой передачи в случае непосредственного соединения двух сетевых карт. Очень мало драйверов поддерживает эту особенность. Эта опция несовместима с Network packet filtering! Forwarding between high speed interfaces - НЕТ Очень мало драйверов поддерживает эту особенность. Сделано для выхода из состояния сильной перегрузки QoS and/or fair queueing - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ На самом деле интересная возможность. Позволяет расставить приоритеты протоколов, чтобы определенны пакеты шли в первую очередь, а менее приоритетные - в последнюю Network testing - НЕТ (Обязательно) Это нужно для проведения испытаний сети. Amateur Radio support - НЕТ Еще одно экзотическое устройство IrDA (infrared) support - МОДУЛЬ Устройства с инфра-красной связью (пульты к тюнерам сюда не относятся) IrLAN protocol - МОДУЛЬ Протокол эмуляции сетевой карты IrNET protocol - МОДУЛЬ Протокол эмуляции PPP устройства. Хорош для быстрого создания соединения между двумя компьютерами. IrCOMM protocol - МОДУЛЬ Эмуляция последовательного порта. Хорошо для создания PPP соединения. Можно использовать для подключение к GPRS интернету через мобильный телефон. С устройством можно работать как с обычным модемом посредством программы minicom Ultra (connectionless) protocol - НЕТ простой протокол для работы с простыми устройствами (например часы) Cache last LSAP - ДА Кэшировать последний LSAP. Рекомендуется включать. Fast RRs (low latency) - ДА Использовать быстрый сигнал Receive Ready (готовность приема). Ускоряет обмен данными. Debug information - НЕТ Вывод ошибок в логи. Infrared-port device drivers - Собственно драйверы SIR device drivers Драйверы для устройств, подключаемых к последовательному порту IrTTY (uses Linux serial driver) - МОДУЛЬ протокол для работы через последовательный порт Dongle support Поддержка приемника Serial dongle support - ДА Поддержка приемника в последовательном порту ESI JetEye PC dongle - МОДУЛЬ ACTiSYS IR-220L and IR220L+ dongle - МОДУЛЬ Tekram IrMate 210B dongle - МОДУЛЬ Parallax LiteLink dongle - МОДУЛЬ Mobile Action MA600 dongle - МОДУЛЬ Greenwich GIrBIL dongle - МОДУЛЬ Microchip MCP2120 - МОДУЛЬ Old Belkin dongle - МОДУЛЬ ACTiSYS IR-200L dongle - МОДУЛЬ Устройства Old SIR device drivers Старые драйверы IrPORT (IrDA serial driver) - МОДУЛЬ Альтернатива IrDA. Иногда работает лучше. Old Serial dongle support - ДА Поддержка приемников (старый драйвер) ESI JetEye PC dongle - МОДУЛЬ ... Mobile Action MA600 dong - МОДУЛЬ Устройства FIR device drivers Прочие устройства IrDA USB dongles - МОДУЛЬ Приемники для usb порта SigmaTel STIr4200 bridge (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ NSC PC87108/PC87338 - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Winbond W83977AF (IR) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Toshiba Type-O IR Port - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ SMSC IrCC (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ ALi M5123 FIR (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ VLSI 82C147 SIR/MIR/FIR (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ VIA VT8231/VT1211 SIR/MIR/FIR - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Еще устройства Bluetooth support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка устройств по технологии "Голубого Зуба" Network device support Network device support (ДА) Сетевые устройства Dummy net driver support - МОДУЛЬ Пустое сетевое устройство, посланные пакеты на это устройство уходят в никуда. Bonding driver support - НЕТ. Нужно если например есть 2 линии до одного объекта - их можно объединить программно в одну. EQL (serial line load balancing) support - НЕТ Тоже самое только для модемов - объединяем две линии в одну быструю. Universal TUN/TAP device driver support - НЕТ Создание виртуальных сетевых устройств. Для обмена данными с определенными программами. General Instruments Surfboard 1000 - НЕТ Экзотический модем (для связи через линии кабельного телевидения) ARCnet devices - НЕТ Для сетевых карт этого типа Ethernet (10 or 100Mbit) Ethernet (1000 Mbit) Ethernet (10000 Mbit) В этих разделах расположены драйверы сетевых карт для самой распространенной сети у нас в стране - Ethernet. Если у Вас есть сетевая карта, найдите там свою и включите в ядро. Узнать какая у Вас карта можно с помощью команды lspci Token Ring devices - НЕТ Разработанная фирмой IBM спецификация локальной сети. Почти нигде в нашей стране не применяется. Wireless LAN drivers (non-hamradio) & Wireless Extensions - НЕТ Экзотические устройства. PCMCIA network device support - НЕТ Карты для шины PCMCIA Wan interfaces support - НЕТ Устройства для объединения локальных сетей в глобальные через выделенные линии или протокол X.25. Может использоваться как средство подключения к Интернету. FDDI driver support - НЕТ Для карт FDDI HIPPI driver support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Скоростная связь используемая в кластерах PLIP (parallel port) support - НЕТ Для соединения компьютеров через параллельный порт. PPP (point-to-point protocol) support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Соединение Точка-Точка - как правило, для модемов. Если Вы постоянно работаете с модемом - включите эту и следующие опции в ядро. Если у Вас нет модема можете выключить или сделать модулями PPP multilink support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Объединение нескольких физических линий в одну логическую PPP filtering - ДА Фильтрация пакетов. Предоставляет статистику соединения (например кол-во сбойных паккетов) PPP support for async serial ports - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка последовательных портов и модемов для них PPP support for sync tty ports - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для высокоскоростного соединения PPP Deflate compression - ДА или МОДУЛЬ (Желательно) Поддержка протоколов сжатия PPP BSD-Compress compression - ДА или МОДУЛЬ (Желательно) Поддержка сжатия по протоколу BSD. Если у Вашего провайдера Юникс (BSD или Линукс) PPP over Ethernet (EXPERIMENTAL) - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка протокола PPP через сетевую карту. Популярно в больших городах для подключения к интернету домашних (и не только) пользователей. SLIP (serial line) support - НЕТ Подключение через нуль-модемный провод по последовательному порту или по телефонной линии. Раньше широко использовался. Теперь вытеснился PPP Fibre Channel driver support - НЕТ Протокол для быстрой последовательной передачи данных. Как правило используется в дисках большой емкости. Развитие технологии SCSI, призванное заменить его. Если у Вас есть такие диски, то Вам придется включить опции SCSI support, SCSI generic Traffic Shaper (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Виртуальное сетевое устройство призванное ограничить поток данных. Работает "поверх реального" Исходящий поток данных через это виртуальное устройство можно ограничить. Network console logging support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Позволяет напрявлять сообщения ядра (/var/log/messages) на другой компьютер в сети по протоколу UDP ISDN subsystem - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка услуг цифровой телефонной связи. Позволяет использовать и телефон и модем на одной линии одновременно. Old ISDN4Linux - НЕТ Старый устаревший драйвер CAPI2.0 support - МОДУЛЬ Новый драйвер ISDN Verbose reason code reporting (kernel size +=7K) - ДА С этой опцией в случае обрыва соединения будет сообщена более подробная причина разрыва. CAPI2.0 Middleware support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Расширение возможностей capi CAPI2.0 /dev/capi support - МОДУЛЬ (Обязательно) Стандартная поддержка capi CAPI2.0 capidrv interface support - МОДУЛЬ Поддержка стандартных для isdn средств. Позволяет использовать механизмы ippp и tty CAPI hardware drivers Драйверы устройств Active AVM cards - МОДУЛИ Поддержка AVM карт Active Eicon DIVA Server cards - НЕТ Поддержка серверных карт Linux Telephony Support - НЕТ Поддержка телефонии. Input device support - Устройства ввода Userland interfaces Интерфейсы устройств ввода. Позволяют программам работать с оборудованием как с символьными устройствами. Mouse interface - ДА Итерфейс мыши Horizontal screen resolution 1024 Vertical screen resolution 768 Это нужно для устройства ввода digitazer Joystick interface - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка джойстика Touchscreen interface - НЕТ Поддержка сенсорных экранов Event interface -НЕТ Интерфейс "событий" устройств ввода Event debugging - НЕТ Записывает в логи события устройств ввода. Опция интересна тем, что будучи включена, может прочитывать введенные с клавиатуры пароли и записывать в логи. Input I/O drivers - Драйверы ввода - вывода Gameport support - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка всякого рода джойстиков для стандартного игрового порта и порты джойстика в звуковых картах. Некоторые драйверы звуковых карт (см подсказку) сами предоставляют поддержку джойстика, если у Вас такая карта, то эту опцию можно отключить. i8042 PC Keyboard controller - МОДУЛЬ Котроллер AT клавиатур Serial port line discipline - МОДУЛЬ Поддержка мышей, джойстиков, таблеток и пр. для последовательного порта. ct82c710 Aux port controller - НЕТ Контроллер мыши для ноутбука Texas Instruments TravelMate Parallel port keyboard adapter - НЕТ Контроллер клавиатуры для параллельного порта. PCI PS/2 keyboard and PS/2 mouse controller - НЕТ PCI платы с PS/2 контроллерами клавиатуры и мыши Input Device Driver - Драйверы устройств Keyboard - ДА (обязательно) Клавиатура Sun Type 4 and Type 5 keyboard support - НЕТ Поддержка клавиатуры Sun для последовательного порта XT Keyboard support - НЕТ Поддержка старых XT клавиатур Newton keyboard - НЕТ Поддержка клавиатуры Newton Mice - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка мышки. PS/2 mouse - ДА Мышка для порта PS/2 (маленький круглый разъем) Serial mousе - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка мышки для последовательного порта Joysticks - НЕТ Всякого рода джойстики, колеса и пр. игровые манипуляторы Touchscreens - НЕТ Сенсорные поверхности. Применяется для создания бесклавиатурных терминалов (тыкаешь пальцем на экране на изображение кнопки OK и она нажимается). Также применяется в ноутбуках как заменитель мышки (touchpad) Misc - НЕТ Прочее PC Speaker support - НЕТ Включение динамика системного блока для вывода всякого рода звуковых сигналов. Уж больно препротивно пищит :-\. User level driver suppor - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Драйвер системы ввода пользовательского уровня. Character devices - Символьные устройства Virtual terminal - ДА (Обязательно) Познакомиться с виртуальным терминалом Вы можете если нажмете кнопки Ctrl-Alt-F1 ... Ctrl-Alt-F7 ... Полезно для решения проблем, когда графика не запускается или приложение намертво вешает всю граф. подсистему. В этом случае входите в терминал, выводите список процессов по команде top или ps -A и убиваете командой killall -9 <название процесса> или kill -9 <номер процесса> Support for console on virtual terminal - ДА (Обязательно) Консоль для виртуального терминала. Позволяет ядру выводить ошибки и входить пользователем root в случае загрузки в однопользовательском режиме. Обычно это первый виртуальный терминал. Однако Вы можете это изменить пеердачей ядру параметра console=tty11 и тогда все ошибки будут доступны на 12 терминале (Ctrl-Alt-F12) Non-standard serial port support - НЕТ Нестандартные последовательные порты Serial drivers - Драйверы последовательного порта 8250/16550 and compatible serial support - ДА Обычный последовательный COM порт сделан на этих микросхемах Console on 8250/16550 and compatible serial port - НЕТ Возможность пользователю заходить в систему через последовательный порт. 8250/16550 device discovery via ACPI namespace - НЕТ Обнаружение портов через механизм ACPI Maximum number of non-legacy 8250/16550 serial ports - 4 Максимальное кол-во портов. Обычно выведены на корпус только два (или вообще один) Extended 8250/16550 serial driver options - НЕТ Расширенные возможности порта Support more than 4 legacy serial port - НЕТ Поддержка более 4 портов Support for sharing serial interrupts - НЕТ Когда несколько портов используют одно прерывание Autodetect IRQ on standard ports (unsafe) - НЕТ Автоопределение прерывания порта (небезопасно) Support special multiport boards - НЕТ Поддержка специальных многопортовых плат. Support RSA serial ports - НЕТ Поддержка RSA портов Linux InfraRed Controller - МОДУЛЬ Поддержка пультов дистанционного управления по инфракрасной связи. (например для пультов ТВ- тюнеров) Maximum LIRC devices -2 Количество пультов I2C Driver - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ См подсказку по этому пункту. Если у Вас есть плата из указанного там списка, включайте GPIO Driver - МОДУЛЬ Большинство пультов для ТВ-тюнера используют этот драйвер BT829 Driver - Да Для тюнеров на этом чипе (см команду lspci -vv) IT87 Driver - НЕТ Для тюнеров на этом чипе (см команду lspci -vv) ATI USB Driver - МОДУЛЬ Для пультов через USB порт Parallel Driver - НЕТ Для пультов через параллельный порт Serial Driver - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для пультов через последовательный порт. Если у Вас один из Homebrew Animax Irdeo включите этот модуль, выберите в подменю тип и укажите какой COM порт использовать SIR Driver - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для чипа StrongARM SA1100. Unix98 PTY support - ДА Legacy (BSD) PTY support Поддержка псевдотерминалов в Unix стиле Legacy (BSD) PTY support - НЕТ Псевдотерминалы в BSD стиле. Maximum number of Unix98 PTYs in use (0-2048) - 256 Кол-во псевдотерминалов. Parallel printer support - МОДУЛЬ Принтер подключаемый к параллельному порту Support for console on line printer - НЕТ Чтобы ядро печатало свои сообщения на матричный (или другой "сырой") принтер Support for user-space parallel port device drivers - НЕТ Возможность программам получать доступ через специальные файлы к устройствам но этом порту Texas Instruments parallel link cable support - НЕТ Для калькулятора Texas Instruments Mice -- Bus Mouse Support НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ В основном для ноутбуков (мыши, треболы ...) QIC-02 tape support - НЕТ Поддержка SCSI накопителя на магнитной ленте IPMI - IPMI top-level message handler - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для датчиков температуры, напряжения и пр. Watchdog Cards -- Watchdog Timer Support - НЕТ Поддержка "сторожевой собаки". Это карты, которые проверяют не завис ли сервер (открыть файл на запись). Если сервер завис или не отвечает, то он перегружается. Если у Вас нет таких карт, можно поставить программную собаку Software watchdog, только не всегда это поможет. Если сбоит аппаратура, то ядро может просто зависнуть. Intel/AMD/VIA HW Random Number Generator support - НЕТ Поддержка генераторов случайных чисел, встроенных в материнскую плату /dev/nvram support НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка устройства CMOS памяти (аппаратные часы) Enhanced Real Time Clock Support - ДА или МОДУЛЬ Поддержка таймера. Есть на каждой PC машине Double Talk PC internal speech card support - НЕТ Плата - генератор речи Siemens R3964 line discipline - НЕТ Для устройств по протоколу Siemens R3964 packet Applicom intelligent fieldbus card support - НЕТ Для карт Applicom intelligent Sony Vaio Programmable I/O Control Device support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Контроллер ввода-вывода для лаптопов Sony Vaio Ftape, the floppy tape device driver - НЕТ Контроллеры накопителей на ленте /dev/agpgart (AGP Support) - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка шины AGP. Этой шины нет только на старых материнских платах или новых. Выберите соответствующую Вашему чипсету модель. Команда lspci Вам в этом поможет Direct Rendering Manager (XFree86 4.1.0 and higher DRI support) - ДА (если есть поддержка вашей карты) Поддержка DRI для видеокарт PCMCIA character devices Устройства на шинеPCMCIA SyncLink PC Card support - НЕТ Сетеввая карта с портами RS-232, V.35, RS-449, RS-530, и X.21 ACP Modem (Mwave) support - НЕТ Для винмодемов ACP RAW driver (/dev/raw/rawN) (OBSOLETE) - НЕТ Для прямого доступа к устройствам. Устаревшая особенность, которую обещают убрать в ветке 2.7 Hangcheck timer - ДА Проверка на зависание. Может просто напечатать сообщение или перегрузить машину. I2C support - МОДУЛЬ Протокол передачи данных с различными микроконтроллерами. Эта опция нужна для опроса аппаратных датчиков и для плат ТВ захвата (ТВ-тюнеры) I2C device interface - МОДУЛЬ Для доступа программ к шине I2C I2C Algorithms - Алгортмы I2C bit-banging interfaces - МОДУЛЬ Алгоритм нужный для функционирования ТВ тюнеров и программ слежения за датчиками I2C PCF 8584 interface - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Для адаптеров серии PCF I2C Hardware Bus support - МОДУЛИ Здесь Вы найдете драйвера устройств. Нужные выберите как модули. I2C Hardware Sensors Chip support - МОДУЛИ Драйверы датчиков. Посмотрите какой у Вас чип (команда lspci Вам поможет) и выберите нужные модулями Other I2C Chip support - МОДУЛИ Микросхемы на базе Philips и Epson I2C Core debugging messages I2C Algorithm debugging messages I2C Bus debugging messages I2C Chip debugging messages Отладочный вывод. Для ускорения ядра выключаем. Misc devices - Прочие устройства Device driver for IBM RSA service processor - НЕТ Для серверов IBM Multimedia devices - Устройства мультимедии Video For Linux - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Поддержка устройств видеозахвата, тв-приемников и радио-приемников. Video Adapters - МОДУЛЬ Выберите модуль вашей карты. Команда lspci -vv поможет Вам в этом Большинству ТВ-тюнеров подойдет этот драйвер BT848 Video For Linux - МОДУЛЬ ... Т.к. один модуль может соответствовать нескольким картам и не всегда тип тюнера возможно определить автоматически, то Вам возможно придется указать тип вашей карты вручную. Для этого Вам надо добавить параметры модуля в строке /etc/modprobe.conf (например так -options bttv radio=1 card=78 ). Номер карты см. в файлах /usr/src/linux-2.6.7-my/Documentation/video4linux/CARDLIST* Radio Adapters Платы - радиопремники. Если у Вас есть такой - выберите из списка. Если у Вас совмещенный ТВ и радио приемник, то здесь не надо ничего выбирать. Драйвер ТВ-приемника, как правило, имеет поддержку таких встроенных радиоприемников. (добавьте параметр radio=1 к Вашему модулю на ТВ тюнер в /etc/modules.conf) Digital Video Broadcasting Devices - НЕТ Поддержка ТВ вещательных карт ? Graphics support - Поддержка графики Support for frame buffer devices - ДА (Желательно) Поддержка работы в режиме framebuffer. Позволяет получить консоль в графическом режиме. Что в свою очередь позволяет смотреть фильмы на старых медленных компьютерах, без наличия графической среды. Кроме этого необходимо для bootsplash (графическая загрузка) Permedia2 support - НЕТ Для карт Graphic Blaster Exxtreme CyberPro 2000/2010/5000 support - НЕТ Поддержка видеокарт этой модели Chips 69000 display support - НЕТ Карты на этом чипе IMS Twin Turbo display support - НЕТ Плата, которая ставиться на Макинтошах (Mac) VGA 16-color graphics support - НЕТ Для старых видеокарт VESA VGA graphics support - ДА Практически все видеокарты поддерживают этот режим. Позволяет выводить при загрузке ядра изображение пингвина. Hercules mono graphics support - НЕТ Очень старые двухцветные мониторы nVidia Riva support - НЕТ Поддержка карт Nvidia. На моем GeForce почему-то работает нестабильно. Matrox acceleration - НЕТ ATI Radeon display support (old driver)- НЕТ ATI Radeon display support - НЕТ ATI Rage128 display support - НЕТ ATI Mach64 display support - НЕТ SIS acceleration - НЕТ NeoMagic display support - НЕТ IMG Kyro support - НЕТ 3Dfx Banshee/Voodoo3 display support - НЕТ 3Dfx Voodoo Graphics (sst1) support - НЕТ Trident support - НЕТ Это все драйверы устройств. Вы можете включить поддержку вашей видеокарты, однако VESA режим безопаснее. Virtual Frame Buffer support (ONLY FOR TESTING!) - НЕТ (Обязательно) Это только для разработчиков Console display driver support Графическая консоль. Позволяет, к примеру, смотреть видео в консоли без графичекой среды. Необходима для bootsplash (графическая загрузка) VGA text console - ДА (обязательно) Консоль в текстовом режиме VGA Video mode selection support - ДА (Обязательно) Необходимо для выбора разрешения консоли. К примеру, если ядру передать параметр VGA=791, то консоль будет в разрешении 1024х768, если передать vga=ask, то Вы сможете выбрать разрешение из нескольких вариантов при загрузке. MDA text console (dual-headed) (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Для очень старых монохромных и MGA видеокарт Framebuffer Console support - ДА Обязательно для bootsplash. Select compiled-in fonts - НЕТ Поддержка встроенных шрифтов. Если Вы используете русский, Вам это не надо, - будут проблемы с русификацией. Logo configuration - ДА Вывод при загрузке ядра изображения пингвина в верхнем левом углу Standard black and white Linux logo - НЕТ Черно-белое изображение Standard 16-color Linux logo - ДА 16 цветное Standard 224-color Linux logo - ДА 224 цветное Bootsplash configuration - ДА Позволяет сделать графическую анимированную загрузку Линукса. Можно включить передачей ядру параметра splash=silent Sound Card Suport - поддержка звука Sound card support - ДА (Обязательно) Поддержка звуковой карты. Почти все материнские платы сейчас имеют встроенную звуковую карту. Advanced Linux Sound Architecture - ДА (Обязательно) Новые драйверы звука. Sequencer support - ДА Для поддержки MIDI Sequencer dummy client - НЕТ или МОДУЛЬ Перенаправляет события MIDI со входа сразу на выход. OSS API emulation - ДА (Обязательно) Эмуляция старых драйверов. Множеству программ, сделанных с выводом звука только на OSS это необходимо OSS Mixer API - ДА (Обязательно) OSS PCM (digital audio) API - ДА (Обязательно) OSS Sequencer API - ДА (Обязательно) Эмуляция устройств OSS RTC Timer support - ДА Использовать системный таймер для работы звука. Verbose printk - НЕТ Debug - НЕТ Для вывода в логи отладочной информации. Generic devices ISA devices PCI devices ALSA USB devices PCMCIA devices В этих разделах Вы можете включить вашу звуковую карту. Лучше драйвер включить в ядро, а не делать отдельным модулем. В определении вашей карты Вам поможет утилита lspci.Если Вы не видите нигде названия вашей встроенной карты, попробуйте в разделе PCI следующий драйвер Intel i8x0/MX440, SiS 7012; Ali 5455; NForce Audio; AMD768/8111 - ДА Open Sound System (DEPRECATED) - НЕТ Устаревшая система звука. Т.к. новые ALSA драйверы умеют эмулировать OSS, включать эту опцию не нужно. Если ваша звуковая карта ну никак не определяется в ALSA, либо работает неправильно, Вы можете попробовать старые драйверы Support for USB - ДА Поддержка порта USB USB verbose debug messages - НЕТ Вывод отладочной информации в логи USB device filesystem - ДА в каталоге /proc/bus/usb будет выведена информация о устройствах Enforce USB bandwidth allocation (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Dynamic USB minor allocation (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Экспериментальные опции USB Host Controller Drivers Контроллеры USB EHCI HCD (USB 2.0) support - ДА поддержка USB 2.0. Кроме этого необходимо включить один из контроллеров шины OHCI HCD support - НЕТ UHCI HCD (most Intel and VIA) support - ДА Контроллеры USB. Как правило, подходит UHCI контроллер, однако на моей рабочей плате с чипсетом SIS (см lspci) работает только OHCI драйвер USB Device Class drivers Классы устройств USB Audio support - НЕТ Звуковые устройства USB Bluetooth TTY support - НЕТ Устройства по технологии "голубого зуба". Эта опция не совместима с Bluetooth support USB MIDI support - НЕТ MIDI устройства USB Modem (CDC ACM) support - НЕТ Модемы, платы ISDN USB Printer support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Принтеры USB Mass Storage support - МОДУЛЬ или ДА Устройства хранения информации. Сюда же входят флешки, цифровые камеры. В открывшемся разделе можно выбрать поддержку конкретных устройств. Мой фотоаппарат работает, даже когда все подопции выключены. USB Human Interface Devices (HID) USB Human Interface Device (full HID) support- НЕТ или ДА Драйверы связи с пользователем. Клавиатуры, мышки, таблетки и пр. HID input layer support - Да (Обязательно) Необходимо для работы клавиатур и мышей по USB Force feedback support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ /dev/hiddev raw HID device support - НЕТ Через этот файл устройства могут работать источники бесперебойного питания USB HID Boot Protocol drivers - НЕТ Поддержка "простых" мышей и клавиатур- рекомендуется выключить Aiptek 6000U/8000U tablet support - НЕТ ... X-Box gamepad support - НЕТ Разнообразные таблетки и джойстик на X-Box USB Imaging devices Устройства захвата изображения. USB Mustek MDC800 Digital Camera support (EXPERIMENTAL) - НЕТ Цифровая камера Mustek MDC800 Microtek X6USB scanner support - НЕТ HP53xx USB scanner support - НЕТ USB сканеры. Теперь большинство сканеров поддерживается на уровне библиотек (качайте свежий sane). USB Multimedia devices Мультимедиа устройства. Драйвер DABUSB (радиоприемник) и драйверы вебкамер. USB Network adaptors Сетевые адаптеры. USB port drivers Добавочные порты. В основном последовательные. USB Miscellaneous drivers Прочие устройства Support for USB Gadgets - НЕТ USB - протокол соединения одного узла (компьютер) и до 127 устройств периферии (принтеры, сканеры ...). Эта опция нужна когда компьютер выступает не в роли главного узла сети USB, а периферии, которая контролируется другим узлом. Может использоваться для создания сети на основе USB *